The Demons Inside
by fretaeee
Summary: He was tired. So tired. Of everything, of the Pack and him being the stupid useless human. He had to pull through though, because it can only get better. He could only get stronger.
1. Chapter 1

Well hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated my other story in quite some time, I am having writers' block and hopefully starting up a new story will help jog my imagination. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

**Stiles **

He was so tired. Tired of being the useless little human. The Pack all had something, _some one_, and he was no one. Stiles ran his hands tiredly over his face, fingers latching onto his quickly growing hair and gripping, tugging. It wasn't entirely fair. He simply wasn't as strong as the rest of them.

It hit him when he was paralyzed from when Jackson was still the Kanima. He was just laying there, watching as his dad was put in danger. And he couldn't do anything. Stiles made a decision then, he would become stronger, no matter what. He would have courage, he would have the heart, anything.

Defending people wasn't really his forte he guessed though-really, breaking a bat over someone's head- Then he told his dad about everything, only to have him not believe him. It hurt, knowing if his mom was here his father would probably just be a bit more accepting of his life. And then that stupid bitch Jennifer took him. Ripping out the last piece of his broken heart.

Stiles felt so stupid, hell, he crashed trying to save his father. It was okay in the end he guessed. Isaac and Allison saved all of them. Stiles only coming to find his father hugging the two of them, with a bleeding gash on his head. That darkness Deaton told them about curling painfully around his heart. He had stood there for a second, his dad finally noticing him and pulling him into a tight hug.

He assumed that Scott was happy. About how now he had his own little Pack with all his friends; Lydia, Aiden, Ethan, Danny, Isaac, Allison, and _Derek and Cora._ Stiles himself didn't really fit into the the Pack. None of them really knowing exactly what his stance was in the Pack. Stiles knew though. He was the weak human that got in the way, only good for research.

Stiles turned his eyes to the wall across the room, where the pictures of him and Scott and even some with him and Isaac, Lydia, and Allison, they were all taped up there. He stood, striding across the room and sweeping his hand along the way, fingers curled. He ignored the stinging paper cuts, the blood welling only spurring him on and making him tear off the pictures faster with a renewed vigor.

He stopped when all that was left on the wall was angry red streaks of blood and a couple of white streaks of plaster where his nails scraped off the paint. Stiles panted, chest heaving and feeling the hot tears leaving blazing trails on his cheeks. He wiped at his face angrily with his sleeve, turning around and sliding down, just barely holding in the body racking sobs.

He felt the pictures beneath him, one still clutched in his palm. Stiles brought his closed hand in front of him, slowly opening it up and seeing the smiling face of his mom and dad staring up at him. His annoyingly stupid kid face beaming up at him from between the happy couple.

Stiles flipped the picture over, caressing the slightly smudged and girly handwriting that belonged to his mom. He had read the sentence over and over.

_When the time is right, go to your grandparents in Colorado, they will know what to do._

He never really knew what that meant, he was never really closed to his mom's side of the family, his dad never really talking about his mom except for the few times he got drunk and always saying how he missed her. But now, looking at his mom's writing and smiling face, he felt like it was time. Like he was ready for something.

Stiles would miss them all, all of his friends he guessed he could call them. Isaac and him had become close actually. Even the twins and Cora warming up to him. Derek was still a bit reserved, but Stiles guessed he would always be that way. He had to do this though. He was going to go to Colorado. Because now that he thought about it, it felt like there was something pulling at his chest.

It seemed crazy, but it felt like he didn't really belong in Beacon Hills any more. Stiles felt the darkness around his heart once again cling painfully, it felt like it wanted to to break out. He closed his eyes. Running a hand through his hair one last time. One last tear slipping out of his closed lids, making a couple of his eyelashes stick together.

He could do this. He was going to pack and go to Colorado. He was going to finally go to his family after all the years of being away from him. Because even though he loved his father, and he was going to miss him the most, and be the most painful thing to ever experience. It would make him stronger. Make his soft skin a tad bit tougher.

So he got up, stumbling clumsily over to his bed and dropping to his knees, reaching under his bed for the chest of savings he kept in there. He stuffed all the money in his pockets, getting up once more and taking his suitcase from his closet. Throwing it on his bed and packing almost all his clothes, his laptop, and toiletries. When he finished, he jotted down a quick note to his father.

Stiles looked around his room, looked at the crumpled and ripped pictures of the smiling faces of his friends. The last picture of his mom and dad still clutched protectively in his palm. In his other hand he gripped his suitcase. The note for his father placed on his desk. He closed his eyes and walked slowly to his father's room. Looking around and breathing in, it still smelled faintly of his mom's perfume, if he focused hard enough.

He walked down stairs then, and out of the house, throwing his suitcase in the backseat of his jeep before climbing in. Sticking the beloved picture on the radio station before pressing his keys into the ignition, hearing his jeep groan before starting up. He backed out, looking at the window one last time, to the now empty household of the Stilinski family.

He didn't look back.

Stiles got to Colorado after a week. His beloved jeep breaking down a couple of times, only to have her start up again with small words of encouragement. Some locals looked at him like he was crazy when he did that, but he didn't really mind. He got used to being stared at in Beacon Hills, he could do it again.

He had some trouble finding where his mom's side of the family was a little difficult. He tried looking up his mom's maiden name in the phone book until he finally kind of gave up and used his awesome social skills to ask around. It took a little while, until people finally gave him some directions. He guessed his mom's side wasn't too popular around here.

Stiles looked up at the house, it was big, two stories like his one back in Beacon Hills. But this one seemed to go further back, and he could practically hear all of the noise going inside the house. He took a deep breath. Fiddling a bit with the picture in his palm before slowly walking up the steps to the porch. The loud noises inside seeming to get quieter and more distant with each step.

He wondered what they would be like. Would his family be loud like he was? All of them buzzing around with ADHD. Or would they be like his dad, always calm and even a bit awkward in the most serious of times. It didn't matter really. He felt like this was going to be a huge step. Like he was meant to be hear. Hell that sounded crazy. He never really met these people. Only distantly recalling an aunt and uncle coming over sometimes to celebrate his birthday.

Stiles was at the porch now, staring at the door. The people behind the door, he could hear their laughter. The distinct sound of children playing, too. He already felt at home. He missed being around a real family.

He took in a deeper breath, letting it out when he rang the doorbell. He heard it quieting down inside, before a set of footsteps came nearer. He heard them stop at the door and held his breath. Looking up when the door open.

A man opened it. He looked a lot like his mother, what he remembered. His brown hair sprinkled with gray and laugh lines and crinkles around his eyes. He had a wide smile that looked a lot like his shockingly. He briefly remembered an uncle, was this him? Stiles really hoped it was. Because this man reminded him of his mother for some reason. And he would be absolutely devastated if the man simply turned him away.

"Hey there, kid, you need something?" The man's voice was slightly husky from age, the smile still intact. Stiles nodded before awkwardly reaching in his pocket and pulling out the picture. Taking a deep breath before handing it over to the man. The man glanced at the picture before looking back at Stiles, his eyes narrowing a bit. He shoved his hand a bit froward more, nodding his head.

"Here. She said to come when it felt right." Stiles watched as the man's eyes widened, taking the picture from his outstretched hand to look down at it. More people were behind the man now, and Stiles let his gaze sweep over all of them. This was his family. All of them seeming to have the same deep brown eyes that were slightly different from his cinnamon hues. There were older men and woman, possible 40's and 50's. But then also some younger ones, 20's, and even some kids. The man in front of him snapped him out of his staring by clasping a hand over his arm.

"G..Genim?" Stiles glanced up at the man's quickly watering eyes, nodding and hearing the people behind him gasp lowly. The man tugged him forward then, clutching him and hugging him and Stiles suddenly felt whole. This was his family. He reached and wrapped his arms around the man. The man, his uncle, pulled back suddenly, taking his face in his hands and smiling at him, lips stretched wide and eyes watery.

"A..are you my uncle? Stephan?" Stiles looked up at the man, seeing him nod and his smile become wider if that was even possible.

"Yes, yes Genim, come in. You have people to meet."

And he did, have a lot of people to meet. He had an aunt also, Diana. Cousins sometimes a little older; Daniel, Crystalline, and Adam, all in the 20's to early 30's. And also some young cousins; Adeline who was 6 and her twin Aiden. There were some more distant relatives also, and when he asked about his grandparents, Adam answered.

"They went to the herb shop, they were expecting you." Stiles looked a bit shocked at that, how had they knew he was coming?

"Did my dad call you guys? I didn't see your name in the phone book." His family looked a bit awkward, some shocked, like his uncle. Before his expression became collected again.

"No, Genim, your grandmother saw you coming." Stephan placed a hand on his shoulder. Stiles head was pounding, saw him coming?

"What do you mean, saw me coming-" He stopped. Memories of all the stories of what he believed as fairy tales coming back to him. How his uncle could cast spells, his older cousins being able to read minds and control magic. His grandmother being able to tell the future. He thought of them as fake though, as he grew up. After she died, he kind of stopped believing in her stories.

He heard the door to the house open and close. Stiles stood up, walking a bit closer to the hallway, Stephan and Crystalline following a bit after him. He saw them, his grandparents. His grandfather had glasses on and a smile on his face, a twinkle in his eye. His grandmother smiling at him also. She spoke first.

"You have a lot to learn Genim."

* * *

**John Stilinski **

He had ended his shift early. Ever since finding out about.. werewolves, Stiles and him haven't really spoken all too much. He wanted to fix that. There was so much he needed to catch up on about. Like why his son would lie to him in the first place and not tell him the truth.

John wasn't going to open with that though. No, he brought pizza. Even in Stiles would scold him when he saw what he was carrying. John would hold his hand up and say that this was for father and son bonding. So, he got the pizza and headed home. Walking up the steps and opening the door. Stiles' jeep wasn't in the driveway, but he assumed Scott used it to get somewhere.

He stepped inside, frowning a bit when the house seemed a bit cooler than normal. He called up the stairs, surprised to not hear his son's thundering steps coming down the stairs or his footfalls from pacing back and fourth in his room.

"Come on Stiles! I brought pizza!" John set it on the table, taking two plates and two slices to bring up to Stiles. He went up the steps, calling out Stiles' name one last time. When no response came, he grumbled and made his way to his son's room.

He stopped in front of his son's ajar door. Eyes looking through the small crack and seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"Stiles?" He lightly pushed open the door with his foot, stepping inside and looking around. His son was no where. John frowned and pulled his phone from his pants, checking for any messages. Stiles would have texted him to tell him if he was going anywhere. It was one of the new rules, Stiles telling him where he was going, whether it be one of those Pack Meet Ups or whatever

"Hey Stiles!" He walked over to the desk, glancing over at the wall of pictures but- now there was no pictures. They were all torn off and left on the floor. John frowned, placing the plates on the desk and looking over the abundance of papers. One of them catching his eye. It looked like a letter.

He held it up, his eyes widening as he read through it. His son was going to visit Claudia's family. Claudia's family who were thousands of miles away.

John quickly bolted down the stairs and out the house, practically running to his cruiser and getting inside. Speeding down the street to go to Scott's house, where he was sure the rest of the kid's pack was going to be.

When he got there, he didn't wait to knock on the door. He simply bolted inside, his son's letter clutched and wrinkled in his hand. He followed the sound of laughter, his eyes narrowing as he walked into the living room where he saw the Pack sitting there with each other. Acting like no one was missing. But there was, someone very important. _His son was gone._

Melissa and Allison noticed him first. Both smiling at him before frowning as they saw his pinched expression and the letter clutched tightly in his hands. Melissa stood up, the rest of the Pack taking notice, all of the standing and looking at John and his watery eyes. Scott became worried then, only seeing that expression once before on John's face when Stiles went missing that night he won the lacrosse game.

"Do any of you want to tell me why my son is headed to Colorado right now?" John's voice was dead straight, making all of them flinch slightly. John was always more terrifying when he showed no emotion, they all guessed it was where Stiles got it from.

"What are you talking about John? He left about two hours ago to do something with homework." Melissa was standing in front of him. John was looking at Scott and Derek though, the two seemed the most tense. Derek seemed even.._pained._

"My son went to Colorado, he let this." John almost shoved the letter at her, making her grab it confused and stepping back a couple of steps. The rest of the pack were craning their necks, trying to get a view of the letter. When Melissa finished, he had dropped the letter, the rest of the Pack standing behind her like kicked puppies.

"Oh God John." Melissa stepped forward, but John didn't pay attention, he walked closer to Scott and held out his arm to him. Watching as Scott looked up at him with confused eyes mixed in with pain from his best friend leaving.

"I know that you are the Alpha, and that you can give me the bite.''Almost everyone gasped as he said that, Scott seemingly frightened as he glanced between John and Derek.

"Listen, Mr. Stilinski, I don't know.. Stiles wouldn't-"

"Stiles isn't here right now! I wasn't there for him. You weren't there for him.. Now give me the bite." He heard some people protest, but he stared down at Scott, making him nod slowly before he saw red eyes and fangs and a stinging pain in his wrist.

John really didn't think of the pain. All he could think about was Stiles coming home when he was ready and being able to come back to a true family. No. Not a family, something closer. A Pack.

* * *

Ah! And there it was, sorry that it was a bit short. I wanted to test the waters a bit before I take the full plunge. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and remember to review! I love getting feedback from you guys!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all that read the first chapter and encouraged me to continue! If you had read my other story I would like to hear some ideas on where to go from where it ended. Thank you for continuing on and reading this new chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Derek **

He snarled, his normally blue eyes flashing bright blue. Lips pulling back and staring down at the letter for the umpteenth time. The hint of claws threatening to tear the letter in two. The scribbled words were smudged from Derek constantly running his fingers lightly over them. He couldn't bring himself to care. Nor care how Stiles' father recently joined their Pack.

It was.. weird to say the least. There was certainly some aspects that Stiles' obviously got from his dad, one of them was their ability to look terrifying to even werewolves when angry. However, they were still so different. Stiles obviously being the more open, hyper, talkative of the two. The sheriff just being a bit more reserved.

They weren't looking for Stiles though, which Derek found infuriatingly annoying. Stiles could be hurt, Colorado wasn't that close to California. The letter was brief, no real information. Derek hated it. Hated not knowing where Stiles was. If he was hurt. If Stiles got lost. His _Mate _was out there without his protection.

Derek took it all out in training.

All of the anger, hurt, pain from his Mate being practically ripped from between his fingers. The two were getting close, or so Derek would have liked to think. Stiles now turning to him to annoy more and to just generally talk to. It was rather nice. Just hearing his voice, or him being close to Derek was heaven to his wolf and himself.

So now that it was all gone, he took it all out on his Pack Mates. Challenging them all in the training sessions. Trying to build up his strength, since he still was a bit weak from when he saved Cora. He needed a challenge though. Something that was difficult to beat mentally but also physically.

He fought and trained with Ethan and Aiden for physically enhancing himself, the two of them shifting into one huge monster man and Derek trying to get them to stay down for ten seconds. It was tiring, muscles aching for a split second in the morning before he healed.

Mentally training, he chose the only reasonable option. Lydia.

Lydia would go through the Beastiary, telling Derek about all the stuff she had found and trying to cram it all into his head at once. He found a tad bit of comfort in her presence. She reminded him slightly of Stiles. More focused, really, but both had a thirst to learn everything. Both mentally challenging themselves to read that extra paragraph to help the Pack in whatever situation.

He missed him. God, how Derek missed him. Missed the constant rambling, the cinnamon eyes, the small upturned nose, the loud albeit happy and just perfect personality.

John said he would be back, but slowly the days of waiting turned into weeks of waiting. And then weeks turned into a couple months. Now, it was almost at six months. Christmas was coming, just around the corner. John would stay with the Pack, Scott and Melissa insisting.

John was doing surprisingly well. He had no outbursts, except for one small one on the first full moon when he hadn't truly found his anchor yet. He was coming around though, Peter helping him with learning how to use his senses and control the wolf and his anger.

Derek was accepting the fact that his Mate will come back, he had to come back. Stiles wouldn't be gone forever, even if it seemed that way.

"When Stiles comes back he is going to call you a broody brute."

Derek glanced at John before turning back to hitting the punching back, the ceiling groaning with every punch he made. John was right, he had gained some muscle, even if it seemed impossible for him to do so. All of the training he was doing was just building up walls to himself.

"If he comes back." Derek grunted out, stopping and resting his hands on the punching back. He heard John sigh before a hand settled itself on his shoulder.

"He will, Derek. Stiles is strong, even if he did feel like he was slipping away, he will come back. Don't doubt him."

"I am not doubting him, I know he will be fine. Doesn't mean he will get hurt though." He was glaring at the punching bag, fingers clenching and unclenching. He didn't particularly like talking about Stiles. It brought a painful tightening in his chest and didn't feel right, because Stiles was supposed to be here. With him. Not off in Colorado.

"Derek, you are whining again. Claudia's side of the family will protect him just fine, they wouldn't hurt him on purpose. He went because he wanted to make himself better. Even if he didn't have to, because he was always the best he could be. He will come back. Because deep down he always had feelings for you, even when he was trying to get you arrested." The two of them laughed softly at that, and Derek brought his eyes up to look at John. His eyes were watering slightly, he missed him to.

"I'm sorry John."

"It's fine, kid. But if you hurt him when he comes back, I'll kill you, with my claws." Derek smiled and nodded, and John left, clapping his shoulder one last time before making his way out of the room. Probably off to find Melissa and Peter.

Melissa and Peter were getting close, and Derek wrinkled his nose at the thought of becoming a potential family member to Scott. It was different, but not unsettling. He couldn't imagine Melissa being his aunt though, especially if that meant her being with Peter. He would ask Peter if she was his mate, but he would only smile and walk back to his room, it was rather infuriating.

Derek looked around once before slumping down on the bench, his hands coming up to rest on his head, elbows on his knees. He wished Stiles was here. It was different without him. Everyone just a bit more quieter and a bit more awkward around each other. Stiles was the one that made them get over everything that happened in the past and just be together.

He looked up across to the other side of the room. Eyes staring blankly at the wall. He missed Stiles. It felt almost like a whole chunk of his heart was ripped out and stomped on. It sucked.

Derek got up, stopping his inner self pity to go out to the kitchen. Lydia and Allison were they, the two of them smiling at him as he went to the fridge. He nodded back. He had gotten closer to the two. Lydia, through their training together. And surprisingly, Allison wasn't that evil like her aunt. She was rather nice and spoke of all the times that Stiles saved all of them. It was rather.. nice to say the least.

"Hey there lover boy." He peaked over the door of the fridge to glare and Lydia, taking out a Coke and bringing it to his lips. She looked too mischievous for his liking. And Allison was smiling behind her hand.

"What do you want Lydia?" Derek glowered, closing the door and staring at the two of them. Allison smiled bigger now, dimples on her cheeks.

"Nothing, nothing. Just wanted to let you know something about Stiles. But maybe I shouldn't tell you." Derek stood up a bit straighter, taking a step forward and looking down at Lydia.

"Don't tease him Lydia." Allison nudged her and Lydia rolled her eyes.

"Tell me right now Lydia."

"It would be easier if I showed you, come on." Derek grumbled and followed her out of the room and into the family room. Aiden and Isaac were seated on the couch, both of them smiling at the laptop in front of them. Derek narrowed his eyes as Lydia walked to the two, ignoring their grumbling and picking up the laptop, turning it to face Derek.

Oh well. Hi Stiles. Derek's eyes widened and he took the laptop hurriedly, running up the stairs with it and going into his room. Not caring about the grunts and the shouting of disagreement from the family room. Shutting the door behind him and deciding to ignore Stiles' laughing from the screen. He sat down on the bed, putting the laptop in front of him and smiling at the screen. Stiles' smiled back, and Derek took the chance to look over him.

His hair was long, flopping over in his eyes in some areas. His shoulders looking a bit more broad, his cheek bones standing out a bit more from the last time he saw him. He was smiling. And Derek took some comfort in the fact that his smile was still wide and warm. His eyes the same beautiful light brown, honey coloured.

"Jeez Derek, I didn't expect a smiling ex-Alpha to be so excited." Stiles let out a small laugh and Derek felt the tips of his ears heat up. The smile not yet leaving his face yet. He saw Stiles eyes roam around before smiling a bit more."You big brute."

"Your dad said you would say something like that." Stiles chuckled again and nodded, his shoulders going up and down before winking at Derek.

"I've lived with him my whole life, I had a feeling he would know who I am." Derek chuckled and leaned just a bit closer to the laptop, seeing Stiles smile deplete a bit. He almost whined, his wolf uncomfortable seeing his mate sad.

"What's wrong?" Derek's brow furrowed.

"Ah man, it's nothing. I mean, I love my family, the people I live with now. They are all great and are teaching me all this stuff and everything they know. It's amazing! There is so much I still have to learn. I just miss you guys, you know? I miss my dad, and Scott, and even creepy Peter. I miss you, too. When I come back we are so gonna have a Star Wars marathon and eat pizza all night. Because I know you miss those." Derek smiled, a softer, more content one. It was nice to hear from Stiles' own mouth that he was coming back.

"Yes, we will do that." He looked down for a second and sighed, bringing his eyes back up to look at the screen. Nearly whispering as he said,"I miss you, too."

Stiles smiled softly, leaning his chin into his hand and leaning a bit forward. Puckering his lips for a second before his warm eyes met Derek's."Miss you to Derek. I always knew you loved my rambling."

"I loved everything, always." Derek whispered quietly, seeing Stiles eyebrow furrow and his face coming a bit closer.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, it was nothing."

"Whatever you say sour wolf. Hey, my uncle is going to teach me about my family history. Why we always seem to attract the supernatural. Isn't that cool? I'm like one of those lights that people use to kill mosquito."

"That's nice Stiles."

Except it wasn't really nice. He didn't like the idea of anyone coming after Stiles. The idea of someone harming his Mate without him there to stop it and being able to protect him really sucked. He told himself it was going to be okay though, Stiles was going to learn how to get stronger for himself.

They talked for hours. About Stiles' life in Colorado and his family. About his uncle and his grandparents. Derek asking to see if he was okay and if he got hurt. Stiles would ask him questions. About how he was doing and how Cora and Peter were doing. If he was helping Scott with Pack things that he promised he would help with. It was nice. Would be nicer if Stiles was actually in front of him, if he got to run his fingers through the thick locks and feel those small muscles.

"Well big bad wolf, I better go soon. Little cousins are coming home soon and I got some babysitting to do." Derek felt the painful tightening of his chest. He internally chastised himself, this wouldn't be the last time. They would see each other soon again. Hopefully tomorrow.

"O-okay. We, uh, we can talk tomorrow. Same time?" Derek let out a small nervous chuckle, bringing a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Seeing Stiles smile, he relaxed a bit.

"Yeah dude, same time. Bye sour wolf!'' Stiles smiling face froze for a second before the screen went black. Derek stared at the blank screen, a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Love you."

And Peter had to ruin the moment by coming into his room. He looked up at him and growled a bit, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking at the man.

"What is it Peter?"

"Oh don't mind me. That last part was actually beautiful if I say so myself." Peter was smirking at him and Derek swung his legs down and planted his feet on the floor. Standing up.

"What do you want?" Derek crossed his arms over his chest, seeing Peter chuckle and his eyes crinkling at the sides.

"I can't just visit my favorite nephew?"

"I am your only nephew, Peter." Derek grumbled and glared at his uncle, raising an eyebrow at the man who continued to smile. It was grating on his nerves rather quickly. What did he want?

"Sadly, sadly yes you are." Peter paused for a minute and looked over Derek, making said man growl in the back of his throat defensively."Thalia would have been proud, you know." Derek paused and let his arms fall to his sides, Peter rarely mentioned his mom.

"Why do you say that?" To Hell with it, Derek was intrigued. Why would Peter mention his mom after all these years?

"With Stiles, I mean. She would tell me how Paige wasn't the right one for you. How there was a friend's of her's named Claudia, who's son when he got older would be perfect for her little Derek." Peter paused to shake his head, letting out a snort."She always had a sixth sense like that. Always told me how the talkative little kid would win in a wit match against you. She was right."

Derek was at loss of words. He remembered briefly of a boy his mom would speak up. But he went by a different name. Something that when he was younger, he had no idea of how to pronounce. It was scary, how his mom even after her death, seemed to know him more than he knew himself.

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not before?" Derek sat back down on the bed, looking at the floor as Peter took the spot next to him. The man letting out a breath.

"Would you have believed me before? You always denied the pull you felt for him. Always telling yourself that he was the annoying little human. I was the only one that saw how strong he really was. He was, is, extremely intelligent. Probably more than our sweet Lydia." Peter paused, looking over Derek."It's one of the reasons why I offered him the bite."

Derek snapped his head up at that, growling deep in his chest at the idea of Peter being so close to Stiles and _biting _him. Something that only you should be able to put full trust into. And Peter wasn't that person.

"Oh shush. He refused. I'm glad I didn't though. He is strong, too. Another reason why he would make a great and powerful wolf. Stiles might not look strong, but he has survived a lot. Under that pale skin he has the toughest interior. Even if he might be a bit insecure, he is powerful in his own way. He knows everything about how to get under someone's skin. Always the one with a plan, even his plans have plans."

He nodded, looking at Peter. He remembered why Peter was his favorite uncle when he was little. Peter always seemed to see things that others didn't, things that were overlooked. Albeit a bit creepy, everything he did has a purpose behind them. Sometimes, his intentions weren't always the best, but in the long run he knew that Pack lie above everything else.

The two of them looked up as Cora made her way through the doorway. She smiled at the two of them before settling down between the two. Cora was still a bit wary of Peter, still getting over the fact that he killed Laura, but they were civil to one another.

"I heard you guys were talking about Stiles.. I didn't.. didn't know him that well. But he saved me. That night in the hospital, when Stiles and me were in the truck.. I died, and then I heard his talking and he.. he saved me. I was so weak, but I remember him talking to me. Calling himself useless.. I think he was crying. I remember him saying that he couldn't find his father's body. And I remember thinking to myself that this kid who has saved all of us shouldn't see the last of his family dead." Cora gave them a smile, her eyes watery. Derek wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer."Now it's our turn, when he comes back, we will love him."

Derek and Peter nodded, smiling softly down at Cora.

Everything was going to be okay, because when Stiles came back, he was going to love him. Love him with every ounce of his being and make sure that Stiles never even had to feel pain ever again.

* * *

**Stiles **

He panted, chest heaving as he closed his eyes tight. His back was aching, legs weak, head pounding. He opened his eyes again, feeling the slide of sweat as it trickled down his forehead and onto his cheek. His arm was outstretched, palm facing outward as he tried to feel his Core.

"Come on Genim, you can do it." Stephan was standing a little bit behind him. His grandmother watching the scene carefully. Making sure nothing went wrong and he wasn't over working himself.

"I like to see you try this!" He hissed out, feeling a bit of his anger flare up. With that flare of anger, he saw a spark of fire ignite in his palm. He heard Stephan let out a breath and tried to focus harder. Closing his eyes and trying to push his energy in the palm of his hand. Heat spread from his chest and down his arm, rushing into his hand.

Genim slowly opened his eyes, panting quietly and his golden eyes widening as he looked at the ball of bright red flames in his palm. They flicked along his wrist, covering the skin. It didn't hurt though, rather he felt a gentle pulse of heat push through his body and stopping at his hand. He let out a whoop of happiness and slowly let the flames fizz out, turning to look at Stephan and his grandmother.

The two of them were smiling and already walking a bit closer. Stephan slapping a hand on his shoulder and smiling widely.

"Good job, kid! Tomorrow we are gonna focus on projecting it. Okay Gen?" Stiles smiled and nodded, still a bit out of breath. Stephan laughed and gave him a quick hug. Handing him a wet towel. Stiles pressed it to his forehead and sighed.

"Stephan, go inside. I wish to speak to Genim." His grandmother, Cynthia, smiled kindly at him. Stephan nodded and walked back up to the house, going inside and shutting the door.

"What did you wanna talk about grandma?" Stiles smiled a bit, placing the towel around his shoulders.

"Your training. I wanted to personally start training you on some things more in depth with your Core." Stiles nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders up and down. Biting on his lower lip.

"Yeah, yeah, that's cool. What exactly do you want to do?"

"I wanted to make you more aware of your Core. I know you know how to draw it out and do stuff, like you did with the fire. You being more in tune with your Core will help you manipulate things more easily. Whether it be an element, or someone's emotions, possibly even someone's thoughts and memories. Being one with your Core helps anyone with the Spark. Your mother had a very deep connection with her core, and I have no doubt you will have one as well."

Stiles nodded his head, thinking it over. How long would this take? He missed his dad, Scott, Derek, and everyone else at home. That little conversation with him and everyone in the Pack on Skype hardly doing anything to satisfy his need to see everyone. But doing this could make him more stronger, more of a powerful asset to the Pack.

"Okay grandma, I'll do it." Stiles smiled at Cynthia, seeing her smile back.

"Good, good. Now, being one with your Core is hard work. You have to break yourself down and build yourself up again. Which is why people get a Core Animal to help them with your teachings. It's closely resembled to someone's spirit animal, they will help guide you and be with you. When you live and strive, they will live and grow with you. When you die, they will follow shortly after. Do you understand?" Stiles nodded, remembering what he always thought of as a pet. A small black cat named Jinx, she had died shortly after his mom.

"Thanks grandma. I love you." He took a step forward, sighing as he hugged her loosely. He felt her smile against his shoulder before she pushed him away gently.

"Love you to Genim. Now, go inside and shower. You smell worse than the twins after playing in the dirt." Stiles chuckled and nodded, the two of them making their way inside. Stiles said quick hello's to everyone, thanking them for their congratulations. He went upstairs and into his room. Grabbing his towel and going into the bathroom connected to his room.

He stripped, turning on the shower and making sure its not too hot before stepping inside. He sighed once the warm water hit his sore muscles. Training did take a lot out of him. They told him that the draining of his Core would always drain himself, hence the aching bones. He would deal though.

Stiles picked up the shampoo, lathering his rapidly growing hair and sighing. Tilting his head back and standing their for a second before washing his body with his body wash. His thoughts were straying as he absently rubbed his hand over his skin, making suds slide down his skin.

He missed his dad, who had gone and decided to get the bite. He told himself not to be mad, but that didn't stop him from yelling at his father when he told him over Skype. His dad was just trying to make himself stronger, just like what Stiles was doing now. Albeit a very stupid decision to get stronger, but still.

Stiles was glad that Scott was the one to do it. Not some rogue Alpha that was only doing it to build a Pack. Scott was his best friend, brothers. No matter what. They made a pact when they were younger. Even deciding to be each other's best mans at their weddings. Even if they did sometimes have a brief falling out, they always stuck close. And now that he was gone for a little bit, Stiles was glad Scott had a Pack.

Which said Pack had Derek as the head beta. It wasn't surprising to him really. Scott always knew deep down that Derek would have made a great Alpha in any other circumstances. Even if he did happen to mess it up the first couple of times. He finally seemed happy now though, perfectly content to be a beta in Scott's Pack.

He smiled softly, they all seemed to be okay. All of them pushing each other to try and get some screen time with him. All of them acting like puppies with a bone. Even more adorable when Derek just picked him up and took him up to his room.

It was nice, even if he couldn't really talk to them in person. Stiles knew that they all loved him. Even Ethan and Aiden and Peter in their own slightly weird and creepy ways. And it felt perfectly fine to just know that they are okay and knowing that he will be back with them one day. And they will all be a Pack.

Stiles washed himself off, turning off the shower and stepping out. He quickly ran the towel through his hair before wrapping it around his hips. Going back into his room and stepping in a pair of worn out boxers and loose shirt. It was nearing dusk and he was worn out.

He fell back on his bed, putting his hands on his chest and staring up at the ceiling.

He wondered what his spirit animal thingy would be. His mom's fit her so perfectly now that he knew what she was. His mom was always mysterious and playing practical jokes on his dad and people down at the police station. Often letting him in on the fun and having him help put everything out in order. Stiles sighed and smiled. He missed his mom, a dull ache still in his chest whenever he thought of her.

It was getting better though. Now, he was surrounded by her side of the family making the pain start to slowly ebb away. All of them had their own stories of her and how she thrived in her magical studies. How that they were happy that Stiles resembled so much of her. It kind of made him sad, but so happy that he was so much like his mom in so many. They all said she would be so proud.

It was nice. His family was amazing. No crazy uncles or demonic children. The twins were always smiling and his uncle never creeped before. His grandfather was much more quiet, but still very friendly and always helped him make dinner. He kind of remembered him of Derek, the way he brooded sometimes. When he did though, his grandma would smack him upside the head gently and scold him, making Stiles stifle his laugh behind his hand.

The next morning he awoke and stretched when he got out of bed. Yawning and scratching his neck before he made his way downstairs. He smacked his lips and made his way in the kitchen. Already hearing his cousins in the living room with the t.v. turned down. Probably from the night before. Stiles snorted and opened the fridge. Getting a cartoon of milk and already placing his lips on it and shutting the door.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to do that?"

Stiles sputtered, just barely managing to not spill the milk every where and swirling around to angrily look at the face of whoever had spoken. His eyes narrowed when he didn't recognize him.

"Who are you?" Stiles put the lid back on the milk and set it down on the counter, crossing his arms across his chest and ignoring the way the man chuckled.

The man was tall, and built. Hair a dirty blond and cut short. Eyes a deep and piercing blue with pronounced cheekbones and a jagged jaw. He filled out the tight shirt he wore and the clingy jeans. He reminded Stiles a bit of Jackson.

"Just a family friend. I take it you are Genim?" The man reached out a hand and Stiles slowly let his arms fall to reach out with one hand and take the outstretched hand in his. He felt a zing go through his arm and hissed. Trying to take away his hand as the man let out a hum.

"Hm interesting." He hummed before letting go of the hand, Stiles glared at the man and rubbed his wrist. Seeing his uncle come through the kitchen and smile at the two of them.

"Good morning. I see you met Genim, he didn't do anything too bad did he?" Stephan chuckled as he saw the cartoon of milk, thinking back to the numerous times he caught Genim stealing gulps of milk from the cartoon.

"Ah no no. Nothing too horrific. But I do think I haven't introduced myself properly."

"No, you haven't." Stiles narrowed his eyes when he saw the man raise an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips as he stared at him. It made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Well then. Genim, my name is Tyler, it is pleasure to meet you."

Stiles huffed as he felt Tyler take his hand and press a kiss to his knuckles. Glaring at Stephan as the man merely chuckled before he wrenched his hand away.

"Yeah yeah, cool to meet you dude." He didn't like this man. Especially when he passed him and Tyler slapped a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off and merely walked into the living room. Rolling his eyes as he saw his two cousins sprawled out on the couch with their mouths wide open. Glaring at the t.v. when he heard Tyler's last words.

"Feisty one, isn't he Stephan?"

Didn't like him. Not. One. Bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody! Thank you all for the positive reviews and everything. I am so happy you are enjoying the story so far. Maybe in this chapter I will introduce Stiles' spirit animal thingy. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Stiles **

He shivered, walking out into the backyard with his grandma. The rest of his family and Tyler trailing after them. The younger kids sitting down on the porch. They stopped a couple yards away from the tree line before his grandma turned around to stare at him. They exchanged small smiles before she patted his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay Genim." She smoothed her hands down his cheeks, her smiling becoming a little more confident."You are strong. Focus on that strength and that will, your Spark. You will be just fine. You are like your mother in that way. Always strong and never faltering." Stiles nodded and closed his eyes as she reached up and place a kiss on his forehead before walking past him to go to his grandfather's side.

Stiles squared his shoulders, looking into the dense woods and trees. There was a reason why his family lived so close to these woods. His mother always told him the tales of the animals speaking and the trees whispering. Of the vines tripping you and laughing. She told him how every state had a place where the magic was so potent and thick. These woods is that place for Colorado.

He bent down, crouching and placing an outstretched hand down on the ground. He let out a breath and slowly felt for his magic. Closing his eyes as he gripped his magic, every ounce of it. From in the pit of his soul and heart to every cell in his body. He drew it out, feeling it hesitantly start to leave his body. Stiles focused it all in his hand, seeping it into the earth and reaching out.

Stiles heard the gasps from his family, and the proud whispers of his grandparents. He blocked it out though, reaching out further into the ground and further into the woods until he felt it. A connection. He quickly wrapped his magic around it, tugging on it and drawing it back into his body. He panted, eyes opening as a bead of sweat ran down his brow.

These animals were called a Spark's Familiar. An animal to keep them grounded to nature and her powers. They grew with the Spark, almost perfect copies of the person. But also different. The perfect companion. The connection between the Spark and their familiar ran deep. Each one of them willing to do for the other if the time came.

They all heard it before they saw it. The loud and powerful howl. The pounding of paws on the wood's floor. Stiles' eyes searched the trees before he saw the glowing blue eyes from between bushes. Stiles stepped forward, reaching out a hand. Slowly, he came out. A huge mass of grey and black fur covering his big head. It's ears twitching as it's eyes glanced around before pinning Stiles with it's gaze.

He stepped forward, the wolf doing the same. It was huge, for a wolf pup. He remembered his grandfather explaining this his. How his familiar would start out as a baby almost, then grow with the expanse of his magic. He wouldn't stop growing until Stiles was done with his training. Stiles bent down, sitting on one knee so he was eye to eye with the animal. They sat like that for a while, his family behind him waiting with baited breath. Then the animal huffed and bowed its head, nose to the ground with one of its paws lifting up.

Stiles smiled and tugged on his magic, pressing a hand to the wolf's head and feeding the wolf his magic. He felt the connection start to form. His magic humming under his skin as he felt the tie between them form. When he was done, he lifted his hand, the wolf pup lifting his head to look at Stiles. He smiled leaning forward and pressing his forehead against the wolf's.

"Wonderful Genim! That was brilliant! Not all people can do it their first time." Stephan clapped his hand on his shoulder. Stiles stood and nodded, his wolf bumping his head against his shin before sitting next to him.

"Thanks Stephan. I am pretty hungry now though." Stiles smiled and Stephan chuckled, nodding his head and taking a step back as the twins ran up to Stiles.

"Genim! Genim! That was so cool!" Adeline was smiling a big smile and was looking at his Familiar in awe. Aiden was nodded his head wildly, his smile wide, showing his two missing front teeth.

"Yeah! You like, you like glowed and then he howled and now here he is!" Aiden bounced slightly, bending a bit to look at his Familiar. Stiles smiled and bent down, smoothing a hand over the wolf's head.

"Here he is. What should I name him guys?" Stiles looked at the twins, seeing the two of them smile and shout out all of the different names.

"Ah, that was a very good show Genim." He stiffened when he heard Tyler's voice. Standing up once more as the man took a few steps toward him. His familiar growled lowly, stepping in front of Stiles and crouching low. Stiles smiled as Tyler stopped and glared at the wolf.

"Thank you Tyler. Now if you excuse me, I'm hungry. Let's go Aiden, Adeline. Stephan can make spaghetti." The twins smiled and ran off up the porch, leaving Tyler and Stiles and his Familiar. He passed by Tyler, tensing when he gripped his arm.

"You should thank me properly, Genim." Tyler's lips brushed his ear as he spoke, making Stiles shudder in disgust. He wrenched his arm free when he felt the jolt go up his arm, just like the first time he met Tyler. His Familiar was growling and snarling, curling his lip at Tyler.

"I don't have to do no such thing. Nor do I have to stop my Familiar from ripping your throat out, with his teeth." Stiles spat at, glaring at the man before him. He didn't know Tyler very well, but the man was making it very hard to keep his calm and not let his magic freak out and crush him to a bloody pulp.

"Oh Genim, I am sure you wouldn't want to do that." Tyler had a nasty smirk on his face, even more disturbing than Peter's when he tried offering him the bite.

"Uh yeah, I would. Because right now? I don't care you are a family friend. You are a dick dude. Not a very good first impression if I say so myself." His Familiar was pacing small lines in front of his feet now, trying to put distance between the two of them.

"Don't be like that Genim."

He started walking, his familiar giving one last growl before walking next to him. He was doing fine, until Tyler decided to touch his shoulder and try to force him back. He snapped his back to look at Tyler, turning and feeling his magic snap out, forcing Tyler back into the air and landing flat on his back. He clenched his teeth, staring as the man groaned.

"Don't ever touch me again. If you do, I won't stop my Familiar from ripping your throat out. Painfully, slowly, and very very tortuous. Stay away from me." And with that, Stiles walked back into the house.

He was disgusted. Who did this Tyler guy think he was? Going around and _touching _him like that. It made his skin crawl and his magic itch underneath his skin. It was very unpleasant to say the least. The only person he wanted to touch him was Derek. Jeeze did he miss him. He missed all of them. Hell, he even missed Jackson. He missed his father. And oh how he was going to beat him when he gets home. Going and getting bit like that.

Stiles sighed and walked up the steps and into the house, looking around at his family. The twins were eating chips and drawing. His uncle and two older cousins were helping with the cooking. While his grandpa and grandma were sitting on the couch, close to one another and speaking in soft voices. He smiled gently. Well, at least he wasn't alone. He was doing this to get stronger.

He made up his mind then, he was no longer Stiles. No longer the weak human that let wolves and every one else walk all over him. He was Genim, the Spark. The powerful boy who didn't let anyone get in his way or hurt him.

It was later that night, after training, showering, eating dinner, and talking to the Pack when he decided to think of a proper name for his Familiar. He couldn't keep on calling him wolf or something, and he wasn't so mean to call him the names Aiden and Adeline suggested. He was a wolf God dammit, not a princess.

The two of them were one Genim's bed. He was petting his fur and looking into the eerily glowing blue eyes that looked back at him. He reminded him of Derek. The wolf seemed to be growling a lot and had this grumpy look he got every once in a while, just like Sourwolf.

"Well, I'm not gonna name you Gus or Buddy or anything like that." Genim paused as he scratched his wolf's head, cocking his head to the side as he tried to think of something. He smiled then, rubbing the fur between his ears."Theodoric." The wolf in return, lifted his head and looked at Genim, his tongue lolling out. "Of course you would like the name which means people ruler." Genim snorted and scratched Theodoric's ears.

"Of course I will call you Theo for short. Not that cruel." Genim smiled and laid back, looking up at his ceiling and feeling Theodoric move around before settling in next to his side, feeling the cold wet nose snuff against his side.

He sighed, closing his eyes and thinking of what his uncle and grandmother were going to be torturing with tomorrow in training. He had managed to produce his little ball of fire again and actually managed to hurl it at the target his uncle set up. He sighed and slung an arm under his head. Focusing on his magic and opening his eyes as he pulled at that familiar emotion to get the flame started.

Genim watched as the veins in his arm burned an angry red, his magic pouring into his hand. The veins flashing black before settling into the pale blue once more as the fire lighted in the palm of his hand. He let his magic loose for a second, putting down the wards that his uncle taught him to use. The flame burned brighter. He glanced at Theo, seeing the dog watching now. The flames got hotter for a second, getting bigger before Genim slowly pulled it back in. Flexing his hand and scratching Theo behind his ear.

He looked a little bit bigger than he did earlier that day. Or maybe it was his imagination.

Genim woke up the next morning with a hot tongue licking his face, making it slick with slobber, and Stephan yelling at him to get up. He wrinkled his nose and opened his eyes, seeing Theo sitting on his chest with his tongue sticking out of his mouth. His tail gently thumping on his chest. Genim groaned and wiped a hand across his face, pulling it away and grimacing at the sight of the sticky slobber.

"Okay okay Theo, let's go." He let Theo scramble off his chest before pulling on his Batman shirt and jogging down stairs slowly, Theo pounding after him. The two of them went into the kitchen where Stephan, Adam, and Crystalline were making breakfast. Daniel had left after he found his Familiar, giving him a big hug and telling him how he was going to visit Beacon Hills one of these days.

"Finally, we thought you were in a coma." Crystalline smirked at him. She reminded him of Lydia. She was super smart and had a wittiness about her that was kind of bordering bitchiness. She had a soft side to her though, making sure he never over did himself while he trained.

"As if it would be so bad if you were." Adam smiled and snickered, making Genim glare at him and let his magic come out to shove Adam's face into the table. Crystalline and him laughed as Adam brought his head back up and rubbed his forehead. Stephan snapping at Genim to stop doing that. He merely smiled at Adam as he glared.

"Calm down Stephan. I didn't hurt him." Genim smiled as Adam huffed and continued eating his food, grumbling under his breath."What am I doing for training anyway?"

"Well we are gonna put off fire for now, you seem to be pretty good and conjuring up the right emotions and memories to get yourself focused. Now we are going to focus on drawing in those emotions and start doing telepathy things. Your mom was exceptionally good at it, so I have no doubt that you will do just fine." Stephan leaned against the counter, cupping his mug in his hand. Genim nodded and sneaked Theo a piece of his bacon.

"Mmph, what do I do exactly? Just read someone's mind like Professor Xavier?" Genim looked at his cousins as the two snickered behind their hands. Stephan simply rolled up his paper and hit the two across the back of their hands, making them quiet down and grumble.

"It's more than that really. It's searching through memories, of every emotion and every thought they have ever had. And to make sure you don't loose yourself and that person while going through. It is also building up mental walls of your own, to make sure no other can get in your mind. You seem to be a natural at that, since Tyler couldn't even get into your mind. Which is why you will be training with him today." Stephan smiled sadly as Genim tensed, glaring at the table.

"Do I have to? There can't be someone else to help me?" Genim huffed and sent a sharp glare over at his cousins as the two tried to comfort him. Theo was growling softly at his feet, not liking the idea either it seems. He really disliked Tyler. Could hardly handle being around him for more than two seconds, how could he go through a whole three hours of training?

"Oh come on Genim, he isn't that bad, you just have to get used to him." Stephan ruffled his hair as he past, ignoring his mumbling.

"Maybe I don't want to get used to him." Genim grumbled, glaring at the table. He looked up when Crystalline cleared her throat, leaning over the table and starting to speak to him.

"I don't like him that much either. Always gave off this vibe I didn't like, you know? Be careful today, okay? If he hurts you, I'll kick his ass." Crystalline smirked at the last bit, making Genim smile and nod his head slowly. Adam lent forward also, nodding his head along with his sister's words.

"Yeah, your little puppy won't do nothing compared to what we would do with him-Ow! He bit me!" Adam shot back, rubbing his leg where Theo bit him. Genim grinned and called for him, the wolf padding back over to him. He smiled, giving Theo a quick rub to the head.

"Don't be a baby Adam." Genim snorted and smiled, looking over his shoulder as he heard Stephan step back into the room.

"Come on Genim, it's time to train." Stephan waited as he cleaned back, sighing as he walked over and past the living room, Theo walking close behind him. He walked into the backyard, seeing Tyler sitting down with his eyes closed, his arms on the back of his head. Genim sighed and kicked Tyler, nearly growling as the man nearly smiled and cracked open one eye.

"Ah, hello Genim." Tyler smiled and sat up. Glancing at Theo as the wolf growled at him in return, the wolf's fur bristling up slightly as he stared at him. Genim glared at Tyler and stepped a bit in front of Theo.

"Quite it with the games Tyler. I just want to train and get this over with." Genim crossed his arms over his chest, hands clenching into fists as he stared down at the man. He felt Stephan clap his shoulder in a slight warning. It was then that he noticed that his hands were heating up slightly, the veins just starting to glow an angry red. Genim unclenched his hands, huffing as he saw Tyler's smug look.

"As you wish then Genim." Tyler stood up, brushing past him and standing a couple yards away from him. Genim turned around and frowned as he felt a slight tugging sensation on his magic."Hm, very interesting indeed. He seems to have a natural defense against a telepathy user. I am not sure how far it goes, or if it is the same way if he was the one to use telepathy."

Genim frowned, realizing now that the jolt of electricity he felt when Tyler touched him was when the man tried to get into his head. He squared his shoulders, feeling the annoyance Theo shared with him. This man wouldn't get anywhere near his mind, he decided.

"See, I told you, you would be a natural." Stephan chuckled from behind him, making Genim relaxed just the smallest bit before tensing once more as he felt the tugging become more apparent. He didn't like the feeling. It felt like someone was digging into his magic.

"I will apply a bit more force, see how far I can push you. Then we will see if your offense is just as good as your natural defense." Tyler looked at him, and Genim gave a stiff nod of approval. And so the training began.

A few hours later Genim panted. A bead of sweat rolling down his face and rolling down onto his neck. He was exceptionally good at keeping Tyler out of his mind, now he was trying to get in. He pulled his magic in, only letting a little sliver of it connect his mind to Tyler's. He felt the wall of defense Tyler had and growled lowly.

He pushed at that wall. Feeling another bead of sweat drip down his neck. Tyler was sweating as well, the two of them staring at one another. Genim clenched his hands, feeling his nails dig in painfully into his palm, blood rising to the surface. He let out a breath once he finally pushed through the barrier before almost falling back at all the thoughts that coursed through his head. He stumbled a bit before righting himself and staring down Tyler, seeing him staring at him in disbelief.

Genim made quick work of rifling through every thing. Making sure to do every thing that his grandma told him. Going through a memory and watching as he made it project itself in front of Tyler's eyes. The man stared at every thing absently, shocked almost. He stopped the memory and pushed it back, going through his thoughts and shivering as he heard a few of them. Then, he slowly pulled out. Immediately putting up his mental walls and collapsing on his knees. Panting and taking the water bottle Stephan offered him. He gulped it all down quickly.

"Thank you Stephan." Genim closed his eyes before opening them once more, watching as Theo put his big furry head onto his thigh and whining softly. He rubbed his head, licking his lips and looking at Tyler. Seeing the man regarding him with a sense of caution now. He was frightened, frightened of the power that Genim harnessed. And he hasn't even come to his maturity yet.

Genim stood, starting to walk up the steps, he looked back at Stephan and Tyler. Smiling as he saw Stephan's proud eyes before giving Tyler a nod and retreating into the house. He made his way up the stairs. Theo was tired also, which meant that Stephan would teach him how to train with his Familiar. Have him learn the speed and strength of his wolf.

He took a shower before tugging on some clothes, wearing a black t-shirt he stole from Derek from one of the many Pack sleep overs. He grabbed his lap top, logging on and going onto Skype. Smiling when he saw the Pack was online. He called them, laughing softly when they responded immediately. He was greeted with the faces of Isaac, Erica, and Boyd.

"Hey guys." He game them a short wave, smiling as he saw all of them smile a bit wider. Erica crowding a bit closer and looking over him through the screen. He raised an eyebrow, chuckling as she nodded.

"Looking good Batman." Erica smirked, her red lips pulled tight into a big smile, white sharp teeth glinting at him. Boyd slung an arm over her shoulders as he nodded with her in agreement. Genim looked over Isaac, seeing him pouting. He sighed and leaned forward a bit.

"Isaac." He called, said boy slowly lifted his head. His eyes wide and biting his bottom lip. Genim smiled at the boy and leaned forward."Missed you, pup." Isaac blushed in return, ducking his head and nodding. Before lifting his head once more to reveal his smiling face. He smiled back, leaning onto his hand.

"Missed you, too."

"So, is it dreadfully boring without me there?" Genim smiled and tapped his fingers on his thigh as the three of them groaned. Erica rolling her eyes and sending a glare at him. He held up his hands and chuckled."What did I do?"

"Derek is terrible now. All he does is brood more and mope around. Did you know he was in charge of training sessions? He has been making us train for like, five hours, every day. Every day! Then he just mopes afterwards and wishes he has more Skype time with you. It's sickening." Isaac nodded, his eyes wide as he said his agreements with Erica. Genim blushed and smiled sheepishly at the three.

"Ah ha, sorry guys. I won't be here forever. I have a feeling it will only be another six months or so. My own training is going pretty good if I say so myself. If you don't mind, you can get the Pack, I have something to show all of you. Two things actually." He smiled, tapping his fingers on his knee as he saw Erica stand up and yell out.

"Guys! Stiles is on Skype and wants to show us something." She sat back down and pushed the laptop back a bit. Giving him a wink. He had more of a view now, the whole couch and them some. He heard the thundering of steps and eager shouts of his name and he smiled, leaning onto his hand. They all came into view as they wrestled onto the couch, trying to fit.

"About time you talked to us." Lydia said in an annoyed voice, but she had a soft smile on her face. Scott was closest now, in the center of everyone. Genim's dad sitting next to him. Derek was off to Scott's right, sitting stiff. The twins on either side of everybody with Peter and Jackson sitting on either side of Lydia.

"Sorry, hey, I have something to show you. It's something to do with my training actually. My dad knows what it will be, so he will tell you everything you need to know." He looked at everyone's expression before smiling and reaching over to where Theo was sitting patiently, he put the wolf in his lap and laughed as everyone gasped.

"Stiles! You have a wolf!" Genim chuckled at Scott's bluntness, nodding and rubbing Theo who was looking at the screen with curiosity.

"Well, he is my Familiar. His name is Theo, next time you will see him he will probably be huge." Genim smiled and leaned his elbow onto his knee, resting his head into his hand and he looked at everyone.

"Reminds me of Derek." Aiden said, smiling as Derek sent him a glare. Genim nodded and shifted a bit.

"I know! He even broods like Sourwolf. I swear he even has the same growl as you do Derek." Genim smiled as Derek turned his gaze back onto Theo before sending him a quick glare, making Theo make a quiet snarl."See!Did you hear that?"

Everyone laughed, his dad smiling and Scott bumping his shoulder with Derek's.

"What else did you want to show us?" Ethan leaned forward a bit and Genim nodded quickly. Sitting up a bit straighter and starting to prepare his magic already.

"Well we have been training and my uncle Stephan helped me with how to conjure up stuff. More like elements. I have to focus and direct it somewhere. Watch." He pulled his magic, holding out his arm so the whole Pack could see how his once pale green veins turned an angry red, there were alarmed shouts at first, but he shushed them. And there it was, that flame in his palm. He let it take over his head before closing his fist and pulling his magic back in. Smiling at the looks of awe on everyone's face.

"That was so cool!"

"How did you do that!"

"Oh my god Stilinksi!" Genim just smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

After an hour or so it was just him and his dad now. Everyone leaving to give the two some privacy.

"How is training, nothing too bad? Not overdoing it are you?" Genim shook his head, smiling as his dad looked him over through the screen. His dad let out a sigh and leaned his head into his hand."Sorry, kid. I just miss you."

"I miss you, too dad. I will be home soon though, I promise."Genim bit his lip as his dad sighed. Then he just smiled and nodded his head, sitting up a bit straighter and clasping his hands together in his lap."How is training over there with you? The full moons aren't too bad are they?"

His dad shook his head."No, they are fine Genim. Derek and Peter are doing a pretty good job with helping me how to control myself. I even held myself together on the first full moon. Got my anchor and everything." Genim nodded his head, licking his lips.

"That's good. Thank God you didn't kill anyone or anything." The two of them laughed, Genim smiling as he saw his dad actually happy.

"I miss you Genim." His dad sighed, leaning forward a bit and Genim bit his lip. Nodding his head. Running a hand through his hair and closing his eyes briefly.

"Miss you, too dad." Genim smiled, seeing his father send a small weak smiling in return."I am never leaving you guys' again after this. Hurts too much. Thank God I will be home soon. Uncle Stephan says I am pretty good at everything. And that I have mom's natural abilities in telepathy just like she was."

His dad smiled and chuckled."She always liked getting into my head. We always knew you would be like her. You were always special. I am happy for you Genim. Because you are doing this for you. You aren't doing this for anyone else, you are only doing this for yourself. You are so strong Genim, just like your mom. I am so proud of you." His dad's voice was thick when he finished, and Genim felt a lump form in his throat.

"I love you, dad. I am never leaving you again. I promise." Genim bit his lip as he saw his dad's slightly watery eyes.

"Love you to Genim." He wiped his nose, sniffing and the two of them laughed quietly. Genim gently petting the top of Theo's head and sighing quietly before perking up slightly.

"You and Peter looked a little close today." Genim smirked as he saw his dad's cheeks turn redder. It was slightly gross, since Peter was a super creepy zombie wolf. But he was a cool guy, and his dad wouldn't be alone anymore. So it was cool.

"Shut up Genim."

"Awwhhhh come on dad I want details. Did he ask you out yet? Or did you ask him out? Tell me tell me!"

"Shut up, I can still ground you." Genim merely grinned and leaned back a bit.

"I am happy for you dad." His dad nodded and smiled back at him.

"Happy for you, too kid. It's getting late over there isn't it? You should sleep, you have training tomorrow don't you? I want you to be well rested." His dad gave him the look and Genim groaned a bit.

"Fine. Good night dad."Genim smiled at him, giving his dad a quick wave which was returned.

"Night Genim."

The screen went black and Genim sighed, turning the laptop off and hugging a sleeping Theo to his chest. He walked over to his bed, laying Theo next to him and yawning. Closing his eyes and thinking of Derek. Happy to see him smiling again. He can tell the man to lay off the Pack tomorrow. Now, he wanted to sleep.


End file.
